Mon Premier amour
by MariiHayce-9.81
Summary: On le sait tous Derek est sec, froid et distant, mais il y a bien une raison a tout ça. Scott et Lydia en on marre que leur ami se comporte comme cela, ils vont donc en savoir plus sur lui et oh tient, qui est se "Stiles" ?


**_Premier amour._**

« Ou est ma mère ? » Demanda Lydia en pleur.

« Voyons ma chérie, de quoi parles-tu ? » répliqua Jennifer.

« Répondez a sa question, ou est sa mère !? » Demanda Scott d'un ton sans appel et en faisant luire ses yeux rouge sang, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas de troisième fois.

Jennifer se contenta de continuer son petit jeu de « femme offusquer » et se tourna vers son dernier recourt.

« Derek, tu ne vas quand même pas les croire ! Ils sont en train de te mettre a dos contre moi ! Je ne sais même pas de quoi ils parlent ! »

« Jennifer, j'ai très peu de patience la, (-la prend par le cou-) ou est sa mère ? »

Voyant très bien qu'elle n'avait plus de solution, elle décida d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de banshee, et montra son vrai visage aux yeux de tous. C'est a se moment là que Derek ne perdit pas de temps, un coup de griffe bien placer dans la jugulaire et Jennifer tomba inerte.

« Derek ! Il y avait un autre moyen ! La tuer ne servait a rien ! » S'écria Scott.

-Regarde Scott dans les yeux- « Bien sur que si, c'est la fautive, c'était l'ennemie, menace éliminer. »

« Comment on va savoir ou est sa mère maint- »

Un hurlement se fit entendre dans la forêt.

« C'est Peter. » Déclara Derek en courant vers la sortie du loft Scott et Lydia sur les tallons.

Derek arriva rapidement sur les lieus et trouva enfin son oncle accroupit devant une femme il semblait lui parler, la rassurer. Lydia qui venait d'arriver accourue vers elle.

« C'est elle ? C'est bien sa mère ? » demanda Derek a Scott qui étaient rester a l'écart de la scène des retrouvailles mère/fille.

« Oui, mais Derek on a eu de la chance sur se coup la. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de tuer des gens comme ça c'est...juste on ne peut pas... » Dit Scott en regardant son aîné dans les yeux lui laissant transparaître toute son inquiétude.

« Elle allait faire un sacrifice Scott, elle allait tuer ! On ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça a cause de simple principe totalement niai du genre tuer c'est mal. C'est la loi animal et tu le sais ! C'était elle ou pleins d'autre. Et je n'ai aucune leçon a recevoir d'un gamin. C'est la sélection naturel, tue ou fait toi tuer. »

Sur ses paroles lourdes de sens Derek s'en alla avec encore le sentiment de s'être fait trahir. Encore une fois. Cette nuit la, un loup hurla tout son désespoir à la lune.

oOo

Le lendemain dans la soirée, Peter Scott et Lydia étaient rassembler dans se qui ressemble au salon pour parler des ressent événements.

« Derek a mal agis hier, on aurais put avoir d'autres solutions que de la tuer...c'était trop rapide il y avait forcément un autre moyen ! Et en plus imagine si tu n'avais pas était la pour nous prévenir, jamais nous n'aurions sus ou était la mère de Lydia. » déclara Scott.

« Tuer n'a plus de sens pour Derek, il agis pour le bien de la meute. Il a répondu a son loup qui se sentait menacer en éliminent « la menace ».

« Mais c'est mal de tuer bon sang ! » Dit Scott du ton scandaliser. « Je ne peux pas croire que pour lui c'est acte naturel, bien sur que non ! Même si la personne est mal on n'a pas le pouvoir de donner la mort comme ça ! » s'emporta légèrement Scott incompréhensif.

« Oh pour ça, crois le ou non, il n'a pas toujours était comme ça. » termina Peter mélancolique.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Lydia.

« Tout se que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'est pas né grincheux, mal lécher ou dépourvut de sentiments…Lui aussi fut un adolescent…

« Oui merci on s'en doute. » le coupa Scott sarcastique.

« Laisse moi finir sans m'interrompre s'il te plaît, si tu veux savoir pourquoi Derek est se qu'il est aujourd'hui, il faut remonter au temps ou tout a basculer. »

Soudain très curieux de savoir le passé de son aîné Scott et Lydia se concentrèrent pour écouter attentivement tonton Peter. Parce que même si Scott n'adhère en rien aux méthodes barbare de Derek, il l'aime et le considère comme son grand frère.

« Je disais donc...Lorsque Derek fut un jeune adolescent il était, je ne vais pas mentir, un peut comme aujourd'hui. Il ne parlait a personne et était froid avec tout le monde. Il vivait dans la solitude et sa situation lui plaisait. Nous étions tous les deux quelques fois et je n'arrêtais pas de lui prendre la tête pour s'ouvrir aux autres mais en vain…

« Bah voila tu viens toi-même de te contredire il est né comme ça…-commença Scott-

« Jusqu'au jour ou, il rencontra Stiles. »

Les deux adolescents le regardèrent bizarrement.

« C'est quoi un Stiles ? » Demanda Lydia incrédule.

« Il ne m'en a jamais parler. » déclara Scott comme une révélation.

Peter sourit et reprit.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant de sa part. Stiles était arriver en cour de route au lycée et un peut comme une bombe je dois dire, une vrai pile électrique.

« Stiles est une personne ? » ne peut s'empêcher de demander Lydia.

« Sans m'interrompre j'avais dis...Mais oui Lydia Stiles était son prénom. Mais aller savoir comment, Derek l'appréciait, de file en aiguille ils sont devenues amis. Un ami tellement grand qu'il en finira petit. »

« Hein ? » dit Scott ne comprenant pas.

« Oh » fit Lydia admirative. « Derek avait un petit copain... »

« Quoi ? Il est gay ? »

« La n'est pas la question Scott. » dit Lydia.

« Je sais bien sa me choque juste...Enfin non sa me dérange pas j'ai rien cont...fin' voila quoi » S'embrouilla Scott ne sachant plus ou se mettre le rouge aux joues. « ...Heum, continue Peter... »

« Stiles a littéralement réussit a changer Derek, il a réussit la tout le monde a échouer. Il réussissait à le faire sourire, le faire sortir et s'ouvrir au autres. Grâce a lui Derek est même devenue le capitaine de l'équipe de basket du lycée et Stiles était très fière de son petit ami. Tout allait bien pour les deux ils s'aimaient et se foutaient des problèmes. »

« Qu'est-il arriver a Stiles ? » Demanda Lydia au bout d'un moment sachant très bien que ce fameux Stiles fut l'élément déclencheur. « Il l'a quitter pour un autre ? »

« Non bien sur que non, ils se comblaient ensemble, ils étaient mignon, adorable et Stiles n'aurait jamais fait de mal a une mouche…Seulement on s'en ai pris a lui. Un loup-garou. »

Déduisant la suite Scott et Lydia eurent la gorge serré.

« Stiles avait eu un problème avec sa Jeep, et avait appeler Derek pour qu'il vienne le chercher et le déposer chez lui. Mais il était dans le périmètre de la forêt et les effets de la pleine lune commençait a se faire sentir chez certains loup-garou. L'un d'entre eux attaqua Stiles, d'une manière que j'ignore il a réussit a se débattre et de a courir le plus vite possible. Mais avec un loup-garou a vos trousse fuir et impossible. La bête a finit par vraiment le blesser et elle le mordit. Derek arriva enfin et découvrit Stiles a terre agonisant, il était trop faible et son corps rejeter la morsure. Derek le pris dans ses bras et Stiles le supplia de l'achever. C'est comme cela qu'il a obtenu le statut d'oméga. » Termina Peter.

Lydia essuya ses quelques larmes et Scott resta silencieux.

« Depuis se jour Derek n'a connue que déceptions dont Kate, celle qui a brûler et décimer toute notre famille. Elle c'était servie de lui comme Jennifer la fait. Autant vous dire que le comportement change. » expliqua Peter.

Scott baissa la tête, oui maintenant il comprenait...

Voiiila j'espère que se petit chapitre vous aura plus, Il y aura une suite pas de problème...

Donnez moi vos avis s'il vous plait sa de dira si se que je fais est bien ou si j'arrête tout simplement.

Pour ce qui suivent **_A la recherche de la vérité_** ne vous inquiéter pas je la continue, c'est juste que je n'ai pas trop le temps en se moment mais il y a bien une suite ! encore une fois donner moi vos avis c'est toujours plaisant de savoir si se qu'on fait et bien ou on contraire, je peux toujours m'améliorer...

En tout cas je vous remerci d'avance si vous le faites et je dis **_ciaoooo !_** #Marion


End file.
